


Home for Christmas

by vintagelavenderskies



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, I'm Sorry, and just as chaotic, the chaotic disaster trio is back, this is kinda dialogue heavy in places, we love it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies
Summary: SSR work sends Peggy and Daniel to New York for the holidays. When a blizzard grounds all the flights, they're stuck spending the holidays with Jack.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Get Well Soon Winter 2020





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomsandxfiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, Tori! I had a lot of fun writing it :) Also, I'm so sorry it's so short.

The airport is packed full of people. “Great. Just great.” Peggy shakes her head and watches the snow fall. As far as she can see, it’s white all around. “Bloody blizzard couldn’t wait.” 

“Relax, Peg. It’s just a little snow.” Daniel’s expression falters a little. His grip on his crutch tightens imperceptibly. “We just got here. I’m sure it’ll stop soon.” SSR work had sent them to New York once again. Neither of them are particularly fond of the city on a normal trip. “Fine. Let’s find the car.” Peggy grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder as they head outside into the cool air. 

It doesn’t take long to spot Jarvis across the street, waiting by Howard’s car. “Ms. Carter. Agent Sousa. How was the flight?” 

“Oh, just peachy. But we’re here now. Can you take us to the SSR?” Jarvis nods and opens the door. Peggy slips inside next to Daniel and glances out the window. She’s not particularly fond of the snow. Not since before the war has she enjoyed the snow. 

Memories from years ago, from when she was little, play through her mind. _Good memories._ Memories of playing in the snow, of chasing Michael, of making snow angels. The world seems to pass by in a daze as the car goes by slowly. People hurry down the street, arms filled with packages. 

A few minutes pass before the car rolls to a stop in front of the SSR. “Thanks, Jarvis.” Jarvis nods as Peggy and Daniel head inside. When they finally reach the office, it doesn’t take long for Jack to spot them. 

“Marge! Sousa! What are you doing here?” 

“Making sure you don’t destroy the SSR. Why else would we be here?” Peggy motions to the piece of paper on the wall that’s set to zero. Zero days since some sort of incident occurred.

Jack rolls his eyes and sighs before crossing the room. “Everything’s fine, Marge. See?” Jack gestures around the office. Agents rush around the office holding stacks of files. Desks are cluttered with papers. 

“It looks like an explosion went off.” Jack shoots her a withering glare before turning to Daniel. 

“Why are you two here?” 

“Business trip.” Daniel taps his crutch against the floor absentmindedly. “You’re in a mood. Why?” 

“It’s the holidays. That’s why,” Jack grumbles. “Why aren’t you in a mood?” he says, gesturing to Daniel’s crutch. 

“So, we should just call you Scrooge?” Peggy can’t help the laugh that slips out. Jack groans and heads into his office without a word. Daniel shrugs and the two head in the direction of Jack’s office. “I’m only kidding. Sort of.” 

Peggy slips in one of the seats in his office and grabs a file off his desk. “Oh no. Put it back.” Daniel snatches the file out of her hand and sets it on the desk before sitting in the chair next to her. 

“So, Scrooge what are your plans?” 

“Nothing. I don’t need the night off.” 

“Wrong. We’re doing something before we leave.” Jack groans and puts his head in his hands. 

“I’m going to regret this.” 

“No, it’ll be great. Trust me.” Without waiting for a response, Peggy turns on her heel and heads out the door.

"When has trusting her ever ended well for me?" Daniel shrugs and sighs. _It'll certainly be a Christmas to remember._

* * *

A few days later

Peggy’s nearly finished packing when the door swings open. “The flight’s canceled. No planes in or out.” Daniel slumps into the chair and glances over at Peggy.

“Damn blizzard.” This is not how she wanted to spend Christmas. Not that she doesn’t enjoy the city. But this Christmas was the first one she and Daniel would’ve spent together. Spending it with jack? Not high on her list. “I can’t believe it. We’re stranded.” 

“We’re not stranded, Peg. Just… stuck.” Peggy “Okay, so we’re stranded.” Peggy groans and taps her shoe against the floor, mind already whirring with ideas. 

“What if we just took one of Howard’s planes?” Daniel laughs and shakes his head. 

“He’s reckless, not an idiot. We’ll just spend Christmas with Jack.” Peggy’s mouth falls open and closes just as quick. Daniel grins and laces his fingers through hers. “Relax. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” 

“You better be right. If we’re going to be stuck here, I’m at least calling Violet,” Peggy says, already heading for the phone. 

“Whatever keeps you from killing Jack.” 

* * *

SSR Office

December 24th

Peggy notices it immediately once she’s inside. It looks like Christmas exploded all over the place. “What is this?”

“For the holiday party.” Confusion plays across Peggy’s expression at Rose’s words. She doesn’t remember ever going to a Christmas party. Then again, she spent more time on the battlefield than behind a desk. “We always have a holiday party. Didn’t you know?” 

“Umm, no. When did we start that?” 

“Since the SSR was founded. You’ve never been to one?” Peggy shakes her head. “Oh, you’ll love it, Peg. It’s always a fun time.”

“We’ll see about that. What time is it?”

“Later this evening. Don’t be late.” Peggy laughs as she reaches for a cup of coffee and takes a sip. 

“I don’t think that’s possible given I work here.” 

* * *

The snow is still falling as they make their way back to the SSR. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.” Jack picks up his pace slightly, forcing Peggy and Daniel to speed up. 

"Someone's in a hurry. Looking forward to seeing someone special? Maybe Violet?" Peggy smirks as Jack doesn't respond. He's walking so fast it's more of a jog at this point. "Ha! I knew it." 

Still no response. They continue on in silence for the rest of the way until they finally reach the SSR. Peggy didn't think it was possible, but somehow there's even more decorations than this morning. "Oh good! You made it." 

The desks have been pushed back to make a little dance floor and bottles of liquor line one of the desks. "Someone needed convincing but yes, we made it." Peggy glares at jack, ignoring the death glare he gives back. 

"I need a drink." Before anyone can say anything, Jack walks off in search of alcohol. Peggy shrugs and chuckles as she leans against the wall next to Daniel. _This isn't so bad. At least we're with friends._

"Having fun there, Peg?" 

"I will be. I just got an idea." Peggy scans the room until she finds the person she's looking for. "I'll be right back. Keep Jack from leaving." Daniel sighs. 

Whatever this is can't be good. Not the way Peggy's eyes are lighting up. He knows that look. It's the one that gets her into trouble. 

Peggy makes her way across the room and eventually reaches Rose. "Do we have any mistletoe? I have an idea." 

"I think I saw some earlier. Let me go grab it." Peggy nods and spots Violet a few feet away talking to one of the new agents. 

"Can I steal her away real quick? Thanks." Before she gets an answer, Peggy's leading Violet away and towards Jack. "So, how's it been here at the New York office?" 

"Umm, okay. Where are we going?" Violet asks. 

"Oh, I thought you might want to dance with someone." Peggy glances nervously around the room. "Jack! Come here." 

Peggy continues her way through the crowd, Violet trailing behind her. "What is it now, Marge?" Jack groans. 

"Dance. You and Violet." Violet coughs and tries to cover the laugh that slips out. 

"What? Why?" 

"You two looked bored." Jack's lips tug downward for a few moments before reaching for Violet's hand. Peggy grins as the two of them sway back and forth in the middle of the room. "Oh, look. Mistletoe." 

Jack's head snaps up towards the ceiling before meeting Peggy's. "I'm gonna get you back for this, Marge." 

"Whatever you say, Jack." 

* * *

December 25th

When Peggy wakes up, the house is still silent. She likes the quiet. The house is dark except for the lights on the tree twinkling like stars. Heading for the kitchen, she starts to make a pot of coffee. 

The quiet doesn't last long. "What are you doing up? I thought you'd be passed out from all the whiskey." Jack grumbles and sits down at the table, head in his hands. 

"Yell quieter." Peggy laughs and sets a cup of coffee in front of him. "I didn't think it was that strong. I didn't do anything dumb, did I?"

"I'm not telling you that." The two of them lapse into silence. A few minutes later, Daniel walks into the kitchen and heads straight for the coffee. 

“Nice decorations by the way. You’re not a Grinch like I thought.” Peggy says, gesturing to the tree. 

“I’m touched, Marge. Here. I got you something.” Jack gets up and grabs a box from under the tree. Peggy takes the wrapped gift hesitantly. “It’s not going to explode.” 

“Wouldn’t put it past you,” Peggy mutters under her breath. 

“You two are ridiculous. Next time, I’m coming by myself.” Daniel says, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Please do. I can only handle one of you.” Peggy elbows him in the side and starts to unwrap the gift. 

“Merry Christmas, Marge.” 

"I don't think I can top that, Peg," Daniel says, failing to stifle a laugh. 

Peggy can’t help the laugh that slips out as she pulls the lid off the box. A silver stapler sits in the box with a bright red top sitting atop it. “Merry Christmas, Jack.” A knock at the door cuts through the noise and Jack shrugs. The door swings open to reveal Rose and Violet standing in the doorway, arms full of gifts. 

“Merry Christmas. Can we come in?” Before Jack can say anything, Violet slips past him. A knowing smirk crosses Peggy's face. Jack elbows her in the side as if to say, _don't even think about it._ "How's the head?" Violet laughs. 

"Pounding." 

"Just drink more whiskey." Peggy mutters into her cup. Jack rolls his eyes and flops onto the sofa. "Right. Should we open gifts?" 

"Sure." Rose and Peggy start passing out the gifts, everyone ending up with a small pile in front of them. 

Peggy glances around the room. It isn't how she planned to spend Christmas. She'd much rather be back home in California. Even though that didn't happen, she's glad she's here. With her friends. With her family. 


End file.
